


Dark Daughters

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: With Voldemort's return at the close of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione returns home for the summer knowing that her life would never be the same again. What she didn't know was just how much. Ginny returns home, looking forward to spending time with her family and enjoying her mothers cooking, but a sense of dread of the horrors Voldemort will bring. (Rewrite) - First time posting on A03. WIP





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. This is a rewrite of something I had previously started but not got around to finishing. It was published originally on ff.net and I have now decided to post it on here also.

14 Years Ago  
The wind whistled down a dimly lit street, as an oddly dressed old man appeared seemingly out of nowhere with the sound of a faint pop. The old man had a long white beard which was hard to distinguish from his equally long white hair. He was wearing what could only be described as a bright multicoloured outfit that belonged in a children’s cartoon, not in the middle of a street in the London Suburbs in the middle of the night.  
The man’s eyes sweep the street looking down towards the small kids play park at the bottom of the hill and then up towards a t-junction at the end of the road. There were twenty houses on the road, ten on each side but there was only one house the man was interested in. The man walked purposefully towards the play park at the end of the street, stopping two houses away. Reaching into his pocket the man and pulled out what looked like a lighter. As the man pressed the top of the lighter, the street lamps which littered the street went out one by one. Surrounded by darkness with only a dull glow of the half moon and a few stars in the sky the man waited. Not a moment later the sound of a faint pop could be heard. The old man looked in the direction of the sound to see a young man dressed as what would appear to a normal person as a vampire. He was wearing a black cloak and had shoulder-length black hair. Standing beside the man was a small girl who looked to be two years old, she had black hair and was wearing a pair of green pyjamas. In the man’s arms was a baby who looked to be no more than a few hours old.  
“Severus,” the old man greeted.  
“Albus,” the man who was called Severus responded, ‘it was as I expected.”  
“Of course,” Albus responded, “your closeness to Adria Noć made you the most suitable candidate to be named the guardian of her children in the event of her and Tom’s deaths.’  
‘Riddle,’ Severus responded shortly, “Adria Riddle.”  
The man named Albus nodded, and he bent down so that he was level with the girl holding Severus’ hand, “What’s your name child?” he asked using his best Grandfather voice.  
“Aday,” the girl responded, moving closer to Severus.  
“Adanya, this is Professor Dumbledore,” Severus calmly said to the girl, “He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
Adanya held out her hand to shake, and Albus shook her hand.  
“This is Leilah,” Severus said nodding to the girl in his arms.  
“They take after their mother,” Albus responded, waving his wand he cast a nonverbal sleeping charm over Adanya and caught her before she hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You guys know the drill, I do not own Harry Potter. The only character that belongs to me is Adria Noc, who is my OC. 
> 
> For those on Facebook go check out ‘The Death Eater Express’ it is a group for fans of fics that are based on Death Eaters and feature them in pairings, including Hermione/Death Eater. And you have the awesome guys on that page to thank for me getting back into these fics.   
> Additionally, the chapters will get longer the first few are just introductory chapters to get a feel for all the characters.   
> Fan Cast:  
> Tom Riddle: Tom Hughes  
> Severus Snape: Adam Driver   
> Adria Noć: Katie Mcgrath (Morganna in BBC Merlin)

Present Time  
Severus Snape purposively and cautiously approached the wooden door in front of him. He was nervous, an emotion he hardly felt but the situation called for it. This would be his first meeting with his Lord after, well after his Lord’s wife had died and Severus had given their children to Albus Dumbledore to hide. Severus just hoped his Lord would allow him the chance to explain before he punished him.  
Knocking on the door, Severus Snape gathered his thoughts and prepared his mental shields ready for any mental attacks his lord might try.  
“You can come in Severus,” a voice called from behind the door.   
Severus opened the wooden door and entered the small study. His eyes moving to the figure slumped in one of the dark green chairs in front of a roaring fire.   
“My Lord,” Severus addressed the figure, “You summoned me.”  
Severus watched as the figure moved, his pale hand that had been nursing a glass of what appeared to be Firewhiskey judging by the bottle on the coffee table near the chair his Lord was sitting in.   
“Severus,” his Lord responded, “Thank you for coming, please come closer.”  
Severus moved closer to the man in the chair, as he did so he noticed several things. The first was his Lord looked human and not like the rumours that had been spread amongst the Deatheater’s since his return. His Lord’s black curls that sat atop his head before his fall were as ever present and his dark brown eyes glistened in the fire light. The second thing Severus noticed was that his Lord was drunk, the several bottles of Firewhiskey that were littered around his Lord’s feet was the first indicator, the second being the smell radiating from his Lord. The third being that his Lord’s robes were slightly dishevelled as if he had slept in them and not bothered to straighten them. The final thing was that his Lord's eyes had yet to land on him, and were focused on the painting that hung above the fireplace. Severus tore his eyes from his Lord and gazed at the picture above the fireplace. A couple were dancing in the grounds of a manor. The woman was dressed in a beautiful dark green dress, her long black hair hung by her side and a silver crown sat atop her head. The man was dressed in a black suit adorned with a dark green tie, the same shade as the woman’s dress. The couple were only focused on each other as they dance and they looked ever so in love.   
“She looked so beautiful,” his Lord commented with sadness in his voice.  
“That she did,” Severus responded and turned his head around to again focus on his lord.  
“Take a seat, Severus,” his Lord commanded pointing to the seat on the other side of the coffee table.  
Sitting down, Severus took his time to further survey the room he was in. One each side of the fireplace was a bookcase which went as high as the room and was full of books, to his left where his Lord was sat was a window with curtains drawn and a cabinet which sat beneath the window, picture frames sat atop the cabinet, several featuring a small girl with dark hair in the arms of a woman Severus knew to be the girl’s mother.   
“My Lord,” Severus spoke, “You...”  
“Would you like a drink Severus?” His Lord cut him off and held the bottle of Firewhiskey over a second glass that Severus had not noticed previously.  
“Yes, my lord,” Severus responded.  
“Stop with the lord nonsense Severus,” his Lord responded as he poured Severus a drink, “You can call me Tom, remember.”   
“My L-,“ Severus began, but upon the glare from the man in front of him he changed his words, “Tom.”  
“Where are my daughters Severus?” Tom asked firmly but calmly, rocking the glass in his hand, “I know Adria had you named Godfather to our children, yet they do not seem to be with you.”  
“My Lo-,” Severus began again, this caused Tom to rise from his chair.  
“WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS SEVERUS?” Tom shouted throwing his glass into the fireplace, causing the fire to send a blast of flames in the direction of the two men and Severus to flinch back. Tom’s eyes focus on Severus and Severus watched as they flashed red. He suddenly remembered his Lord’s temper and how Adria was the only one to control it.  
“Dumbledore...” Severus began, but was again cut off by his Lord.  
“Dumbledore!” Tom hissed, his eyes again flashing red as he moved towards Severus’ chair, “You mean to tell me that old fool has my daughter’s,” he pushed Severus back against the chair and towered over him, his curly locks hanging beside his face as he leant closer towards Severus’ face, “What on earth possessed you to give my girls to that...that...that man,” Tom spat out, his breath heavy on Severus’s face.  
Severus kept his eye’s level with his Lords, “My...”  
“Your what Severus?” Tom spat angrily, “Your Lord? I am your lord and I’ve told you to call me Tom in privet a number of times but you refuse, do you think pampering to me like the rest of those fools I call followers would mean I would be less angry with you?”  
Tom pushed away from Severus and walked over to the fireplace.   
“I come back from the dead, to find out that my wife had died delivering my youngest daughter into the world and both my daughters nowhere to be found,” Tom hissed, “I find that half my Deatheater’s kept out of Azkaban because they are brown nosing spoilt brats who used their money to bribe the ministry into claiming they were under the imperius throughout the war and I find the only man whom I trusted to look after my daughters in the extent of my death and my wives would look after them has given them to Dumbledore!”   
Tom breathed heavily, “So I ask you again Severus, what on earth possessed you to give my daughters to that man?”   
Severus prepared himself, “My...”  
“Crucio,” Tom hissed and Severus fell out of the chair and onto the ground, “I have told you to call me Tom, now answer my question!”  
Still writhing in pain on the floor, Severus muttered one word, “Adria.”  
Tom lifted the curse, “Get up Severus and explain to me why my wife asked you to give our daughters to the enemy.”  
Slowly moving himself back into the chair Severus responded, “She wanted me to gain his trust, to gain access to him so that when you returned I was in place that I would be able to both spy on him and watch out for your children without making it obvious.”   
“Where are my daughters?” Tom asked again, sliding himself into the chair he had vacated earlier.  
“Currently Hogwarts, my- Tom,” Severus responded, “They are both under glamour charms, Adanya was placed with a pair squibs and Leilah was placed with a Pureblood family, both loyal to Dumbledore.”  
“I take it, he also removed Adanya’s memories,” Tom asked.  
“Yes,” Severus responded.  
“What are their false names?” Tom asked reaching for the bottle of Firewhiskey and bringing it to his lips.  
“Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley,” Severus responded and watched as a smirk adorned the Dark Lord’s lips as he downed the rest of the Firewhiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl's names all have meanings:   
> Adria Noć means Dark Night (Adria meaning Dark One, and Noc meaning Night)   
> Adanya means Her Fathers Daughter  
> Leilah means Dark Beauty. 
> 
> So yeah Voldyismyfather is back and I look forward to seeing you guys next time- Peace


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, set on the Hogwarts express. Hermione and Ron argue. Ginny and her friends giggle over boys. Blaise and Draco cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I do not own Harry Potter – JK Rowling does. There will be Ron bashing, well his temper will be seen.   
> Thanks everyone for the reviews! I try to respond to them all!   
> Fan cast:   
> Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco are currently cast by whom they were portrayed within the films.   
> Vicky: Nell Tiger Free (Mycrella Baratheon in GOT S5)  
> Max: Rosabell Laurenti Sellers (Tyene Sand in GOT)   
> Blaise Zabini: Toby Sebastian (Trystane Martel in GOT)

Hermione sat curled up in the corner of the compartment, leant against the window in her lap sat a book open and her eyes were focussed on the page as if she was reading it. She wasn’t, she couldn’t even tell you the name of the book without looking at the cover that is how unfocused she actually was. She could faintly hear the babble of Harry and Ron on the other side of the compartment talking about Quidditch and other nonsense. She knew Ron was trying to distract Harry from thinking about Cedric’s death, but all she could think about was Dumbledore’s parting words and the end of the feast the night before. They were swimming around her head and had been since Dumbledore had uttered them, she had gone to sleep dreaming of the man as Harry had described him: a pale face with no nose, red eyes and a bald head his looks almost snake like. In her dreams, the man taunted her and called her mudblood and demanded she give him Harry. She had other dreams too, of a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes leaning over her and calling her his princess. Shaking her head, she tried again to focus on the page in front of her.   
“Anything from the trolley?” a voice asked from the door way.  
“Three Chocolate Frogs, three Pumpkin Pasties and a box of Bertie Botts,” Harry ordered before her or Ron could order anything, and he passed the sweets around giving each of them a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty each.   
“WhaordinMms?” Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food.   
“Pardon?” Hermione replied, not having understood a word Ron just said, “Swallow then speak Ronald.”  
“What are you reading Herms?”   
“My name is Hermione, Ronald,” Hermione responded with a glare, “not Herms, nor Mione, it's HER-MIONE.”  
“Herms is a nickname,” Ron responded, “I prefer to go by Ron to Ronald you know.”   
“I don’t like Herms, Ronald.” Hermione hissed, “It boyish and makes me think of the Greek God Hermes who was known as the messenger God, you know the name given to your brothers OWL!”   
“Merlin,” Ronald huffed, “It is just a nickname, and I didn’t think you would mind it.”  
“You didn’t think full stop Ronald,” Hermione responded, “At least Victor attempted to say my full name and not shorten it.”  
“Oh well we all cannot be like your precious Vicky, can we now” Ron snorted, “Vicky is so wonderful, Vicky is so perfect.”  
Hermione glared at Ron, “Oh don’t be so jealous, you were the one who was so excited when you learned he was going to be here.”  
“WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING?” Harry shouted, before Ron could retort, “I would very much like to have a peaceful journey home without you two arguing like an old married couple for once.”  
“Sorry Harry,” Hermione responded.  
“Yeah, mate I’m sorry as well,” Ron added, before muttering under his breath, “All I did was ask her what she was reading, she started it.”  
Having heard his muttering both Hermione and Harry turned to glare at Ron, then Harry turned back Hermione.   
“What are you reading anyway Hermione?” Harry asked politely.  
Closing the book, Hermione focussed on the front page, Ръководство за мрачните изкуства, “A book Victor leant me, though I haven’t been able to focus much on reading, I have been going over Professor Dumbledore’s end of year speech thinking about what he said and what he didn’t say but implied.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
“Well, he spoke about Vold,” Hermione started.  
“Don’t say his name.” Ron hissed.  
“You-know-who’s return,” Hermione continued, “and how he was back and he spoke of how the Ministry was in denial.”  
“Yeah,” Harry responded, “I got that, but what do you mean, he didn’t mention everything?”  
“I just get a feeling we haven’t gotten the whole story,” Hermione responded, “He spoke of dark times, but there is more to it than that, Professor Dumbledore knows something and I feel like he’s hiding something and not just from us, something from the Wizarding World.”  
“You got all that from a speech?” Ron asked, “I just figured he was trying to let everyone know Moldymort was back and Cedric died a hero.”  
Hermione was about to respond with a comment about her being clever but the look Harry sent her caused her not to, instead she chose to focus on Ron’s nickname for Voldemort, “Moldymort, now that’s funny” she chuckled.  
Ron grinned at her, and they spent the rest of the train ride coming up with nicknames for Voldemort. But Dumbledore’s speech still plagued the back of her mind, and the way Professor Snape’s eyes had rested on her during the speech left her feeling like she was part of whatever Dumbledore wasn’t saying.  
***  
Ginny sat in the compartment with her friends, they were mostly discussing the Hogwarts male population and how handsome they were. She often flittered in and out of the conversation, especially when one of her brothers, mainly Fred and George, were brought up. She certainly did not want to hear about how hot Fred looked in his Quidditch Uniform or how George looked better with his hair long. She certainly did not want to hear them talking about Ron, who was the current object of their discussion.   
“Ron’s has no manners though,” her dark haired friend commented, “He eats with his mouth open and talks with food in his mouth.”  
“True that is a major turn off,” her blonde friend added with a laugh, “What do you think Luna?”  
“Too many wrackspurts,” Luna smiled and Ginny laughed.   
“Can we talk about something other than my brothers?” Ginny suggested to her friends, “Surely there are enough other male students for us to talk about that we don’t need to talk about my brothers.”  
“But Percy is such perfection,” the dark haired girl across from Ginny chuckled, “the way he is such a pompous prat makes me squirm with delight.”   
“Shove it Max,” Ginny half snarled and half laughed at her friend, throwing the empty Chocolate Frog box at her friend as she did so.   
Her friend quickly knocked the box and it went soaring sideways and hit the unsuspecting blonde.  
“Seriously,” the blonde hissed, “Must you two act like children?”  
“Oh chill out Vicky,” Max responded, “We are kids, well until we hit seventeen in the eyes of the Ministry anyways.”  
“Oh stop being so fastidious,” Vicky hissed.  
“That’s a big word for you Vicky,” Max replied with a smirk, “Can you spell it?”  
“Sometimes I think that I am friends with a bunch of Slytherin’s with the way you two smirk and hiss all the time,” Luna commented airily.   
Ginny burst out laughing at the comment, “I agree Luna those two do act like such snakes sometimes.”  
“We do not!” Max and Vicky denied together.  
“Speaking of Slytherin’s,” Ginny added, “Do you know who I caught with his shirt off the other day, sunbathing in front of the Great Lake?”  
“A Slytherin,” Max replied smarmily replied.  
“Well duh,” Ginny commented, “Which one though?”  
“Goyle,” Luna added with a giggle.  
“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was Goyle,” Ginny commented, “I would still be in bathroom, attempting to scourify my eyes.”   
“Blaise Zabini,” Luna suggested.  
“How did you guess,” Ginny asked.  
“Oh, I was feeding Thestrals in the woods near the lake and saw him sunbathing too,” Luna stated, “and I saw you watching him with a look in your eye.”  
“Well he’s hot,” Ginny started but was interrupted by the apartment door opening.  
“I thought I felt someone staring at me, Little Red if I had known it was you,” a voice stated, “Well I would have...”  
***  
“Oi Blaise my man,” a second voice joined the first, “What have you found?”  
“A group of gossiping third years,” Blaise responded.  
“Let’s take a look,” Draco responded and joined Blaise at the door.   
“Ah a group of blood traitors,” Draco commented as he popped his head through the door, “What could you lot possibly be gossiping about?” and he paused as if to think about it, “how the world is going to end cause the Dark Lord is apparently back.”   
“Actually Draco their topic for discussion was a little more interesting than those rumours spread by Dumbledork at the end of term feast,” Blaise smirked, his eyes lingering on Ginny.   
“Oh well tell me more my friend,” Draco replied with a smirk of his own, “You know how much I love the gossip spread by little girls.”   
“Now, now Draco,” Blaise addressed his friend, “There is no need for that tone, these lovely ladies were discussing how hot I was.”  
“Really?” Draco queried and when Blaise nodded in response a look of glee appeared on his face, “And who may I ask started this topic of conversation?”  
“Little Red,” Blaise responded.  
“Well, I wonder what the Weasel would think if he knew his little sister had a crush on a big bad Slytherin,” Draco sneered, “You know what, I think I might go tell him,” he paused for a moment, “I don’t think his compartment is too far from here, I heard him and the Mudblood screeching at each other earlier,” with that Draco left Blaise standing in the doorway.  
Ginny glared at the snake stood in the doorway.  
Blaise just chuckled and approached the red haired girl and she pushed herself back against the cushion of the seat she was in.   
“Don’t worry Little Red,” Blaise chuckled, “I don’t bite much, and I just wanted to whisper what I was going to say earlier in your ear.”  
Her friends watched in apprehension, their hands on their wands.   
Blaise bent his head down next to Ginny’s right ear, “I would have taken off those trousers I was wearing and given you something to really think about Little Red,” he paused as Ginny’s breathing hitched and he felt her let a little sigh as her breath tickled her throat, “Or perhaps I would have put a shirt on after all I don’t want little Blood Traitors ogling me like a piece of meat its slightly disgusting habit you picked up from those muggle filth you lot rub shoulders with,” with that Blaise pulled away with deep chuckle and exited the carriage before what he said sunk in and shut the door behind him. He waited for the comment he knew would come from one of the girls in the carriage and the response of the Weaslette.  
“So what did he say?” he heard one of the girls ask whom he knew to be a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.  
“He first said he would have taken off his trousers if he had known it was me,” he heard her hiss in response.  
“You lucky girl,” one of the other girls responded.  
“He then said, he might have put his top back on as blood traitors like myself shouldn’t ogle at him and how staring is a filthy habit picked up from Muggle’s,” he could hear her practically seething and he decided he should leave shortly and go find his friend before he ended up on the end of one her Bat Bogey hexes. As he moved away, he heard the final comments on the matter.  
“He may be hot,” he heard the girl respond, “But he is also an arrogant asshole.”  
He assumed the other girls had nodded in agreement as he heard the conversation change.  
***  
Draco marched along the corridor on the Hogwarts Express with an air of confidence about him, so much that other individuals who were also walking along moved out of his way.   
“This is the one,” he whispered to himself, looking through the glass window that looked into the compartments and he saw the bushy hair that could only belong to Granger. He pulled the door open.  
“Now look what I found, a Mudblood, a Weasel and the boy who just won’t die,” Draco addressed the group.   
“What do you want Ferret?” the Mudblood addressed him with raised eyebrows.  
“Ferret?” he asked.  
“You know a great white bouncing Ferret,” the chit retorted a little smirk on her face, “like the one fake Moody bounced all over the place a few months ago.”  
“Shut it,” he snapped at Granger moving towards her and he spat and the ground in front of her, “you pathetic little mudblood bitch, I hope you get what’s coming to you.”   
He felt two wands at his neck and he turned around to face the other two males in the compartment.   
“Don’t worry,” he sneered, “I will just be leaving I only had a message for the Weasel anyways.”  
He smirked as they dropped their wands, “Weasel, apparently your sister has taken a little fancy to my friend Blaise, I heard she was ogling at him when he was sunbathing by the Great Lake,” Draco paused, “You should perhaps rein her in, you know it is unbecoming for a pureblood lady to ogle at others, your sister should learn some manners if you want to find a suitable husband for her.”  
He stepped back, “Oh wait you are all blood traitors so you won’t find her a suitable match,” and with that he left the compartment, laughing to himself as he heard Potter ask.  
“What one is Blaise?”   
***   
“He’s the one with dark curly hair and dreamy brown eyes,” Hermione commented, “According to Lavender anyway.”   
“Doesn’t help,” Ron snorted, “I don’t want that slimy snake anywhere near my sister.”   
“Ignore the Ferret,” Hermione replied, “He was most likely trying to get a rise out of you, you know what he’s like.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Ron responded, “He was right, Ginny shouldn’t be ogling at anyone, it isn’t right of young ladies.”   
“But its ok for men to ogle at young ladies,” Hermione retorted, “I caught you ogling at Fleur several times.”   
“That’s different,” Ron informed Hermione with an air of authority, “Traditionally Pureblood males are allowed to ogle, and the females are not.”  
“I thought you weren’t one to follow tradition,” Hermione commented snidely.   
Seeing the steam building up in Ron’s ear, Harry decided to change the conversation by drawing his friends attention to station they were pulling into, “Guys we are back in London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulgarian book translated using Google Translate.  
> Ръководство за мрачните изкуства – A Guide to The Dark Arts 
> 
> Ginny’s Friends  
> Maxine (Max) O’Flaherty is a Hufflepuff and was a Beater for them during Cedric’s time as Captain  
> Victoria (Vicky) Frobisher is a Gryffindor   
> The above characters are taken from some searching on Harry Potter Wikia and Harry Potter Lexicon. Neither character has an associated year and little information minus a house and only an image I think comes from the video games. 
> 
> Additionally, Blaise calling Ginny ‘Little Red’ is not my own nickname for the Slytherin’s to have for Ginny nor is Weaslette as it is Unsourceable Fanon as it has been used so much


End file.
